The invention pertains to an engine intake flap for being arranged on the housing of an air intake or air intake channel of an aircraft engine, as well as an engine with such an engine intake flap and an aircraft system with an engine in the form of an auxiliary engine. The invention specifically pertains to an extension part for a pivoted base body of an intake flap that is provided for preventing a reduction or obstruction of the intake during ice formation and features a first lateral edge for producing a connection with an intake flap base body, a second lateral edge that lies opposite of the first lateral edge and a third and a fourth lateral edge that respectively extend from the first lateral edge to the second lateral edge. The invention furthermore pertains to an intake flap, an intake flap with such an extension part and an engine with an intake flap.
The intake may consist, in particular, of an engine intake such as, e.g., the engine intake of an aircraft. In addition, the intake may also serve as an air supply for other modules and components such as, e.g., a turbine wheel for an auxiliary engine or a generator.
The formation of ice on intake flap front edges and, in particular, the engine intake flap front edges may lead to a significant pressure loss at the engine air intake. This is associated with the obstruction of the engine flap intake opening due to the sudden or continuous formation of ice while the aircraft is in flight. This formation of ice results in a reduced power of the turbine due to flow losses. The following solutions are known from the prior art and used in practical applications:                pneumatic deicing mats,        electrothermal deicing,        hot-air deicing,        liquid anti-icing (on the ground only).        
Due to the lack of reliable methods for detecting the formation of ice while an aircraft is in flight, it is currently common practice to already take countermeasures as soon as an aircraft is situated in meteorological conditions that could lead to ice formation.
The known methods for preventing or removing ice require energy that must be obtained from the on-board system. If ice forms on engine intakes, in particular, it is imperative to take effective countermeasures in a timely fashion so as to prevent the intake of ice and damages to the turbine blades resulting thereof. This can only be realized in a reliable fashion by installing a complex control system with a suitable adjustment and/or control at the critical locations.